


£ø√∑  ∆¡И†  D¡g¡†∆£

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: Hopeless Robotic [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Feelings, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, as usual this is short and dumb, mick has Feelings about sid again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: I’ve listened to ∫∑x©∆p∆D∑∫ øƒ †h3 høP∑£3∫∫ ®øbø†¡¢ too many times and this happened.Anyways, it's a sequel to my other fic †uƒƒ £ø√∑, except it's Feelings this time instead of weird boners for robots and this is dumb as hell who the FUCK is hyped for Sid's new album bc that's literally why I wrote this sappy garbage enjoyTitle from the SID song høP∑£3∫∫ ®øbø†¡¢ and yes I had to do his bullshit symbols he uses on his albums for the title for the ~aesthetic~ bc I'm an annoying asshole. I can't believe AO3 let me do that.
Relationships: Mick Thomson/Sid Wilson
Series: Hopeless Robotic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	£ø√∑  ∆¡И†  D¡g¡†∆£

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve listened to ∫∑x©∆p∆D∑∫ øƒ †h3 høP∑£3∫∫ ®øbø†¡¢ too many times and this happened.
> 
> Anyways, it's a sequel to my other fic †uƒƒ £ø√∑, except it's Feelings this time instead of weird boners for robots and this is dumb as hell who the FUCK is hyped for Sid's new album bc that's literally why I wrote this sappy garbage enjoy
> 
> Title from the SID song høP∑£3∫∫ ®øbø†¡¢ and yes I had to do his bullshit symbols he uses on his albums for the title for the ~aesthetic~ bc I'm an annoying asshole. I can't believe AO3 let me do that.

S.I.D’s eyes glowed bright blue. 

S.I.D. 

Mick had already forgotten what the letters stood for. He was just calling him Sid, as in Sidney now. It made Sid feel more human that way, and in turn, made Mick feel like less of a freak for being an anti-social mess with the exception of a machine.

Mick didn’t MEAN to fall in love with someone. Especially not a goddamn robot. But he couldn’t help it. Sid was just… Different. He felt so human, so personalized, but not like any human Mick had ever met. If Sid was a human and he had met him that would finally be the one person Mick could actually tolerate.

But that was just his luck, wasn’t it? 

The first time he felt love like this… It had to be an artificial intelligence.

“What’s on your mind, Mick?” Sid asked, interrupting his thoughts, “I can sense your tension.”

Sid walked closer and placed a hand on Mick’s shoulder. 

“Do you love me?” Mick asked suddenly.

“Of course I do. I tell you every day,” Sid smiled simply.

“I mean... Really love me. Are you capable of real love? Or is it just your programming to please me,” Mick blurted out. He had no idea where this was coming from. 

He internalized shit like this.

He never spoke it out loud.

Sid’s eyes flashed a little as he stayed silent and processed what he was asked. Maybe Mick had confused him with his question. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, Mick. Could you elaborate?” Sid said simply, sitting across from Mick on the floor and crossing his legs.

“Is it real love?” Mick said, realizing this really didn’t explain anything further, but Sid responded.

“What do you define as real love?” Sid inquired.

“Do you only say you love me because you’re programmed to please? Did you have a choice? Could you stop?” Mick had to stop himself from rambling on.

“I say I love you because I really love you, Mick,” Sid said, “I was programmed to please, yes, but not to love. I developed that on my own. If I had met you and I didn’t feel this way, nothing in my programming would force me to love you. I probably shouldn’t even be able to feel this way. But like I told you, I’m very different. I’m a revolution of robotics. I’m essentially human except for the metal and silicone… I’m the first of my kind. And I would call it real love.”

Mick nodded slowly, trying to understand.

“Do you think about that a lot?” Sid asked.

Mick nodded again.

“It’s unfortunate you can’t stop that,” Sid tried to sympathize.

“Benefits of being a robot,” Mick smiled a little sadly. 

Sid climbed into Mick’s lap and brushed some hair out of his face, kissing him gently on the cheek.

“It is real love,” Sid affirmed.


End file.
